


Winter Solstice

by Tnseukkoi



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/pseuds/Tnseukkoi
Summary: Chesta decides to throw a small party for everyone on the winter solstice.





	Winter Solstice

Chesta had been in town picking up a few things when he over heard the shop keeper talking about the winter solstice.  
‘It’s the solstice already? But...’ Chesta looked around the shop and sighed as he saw it looked the same as always.  
The solstices were always his favorite times of the year, it was the few times his old lord would hold huge parties during the day time, but at night his old lord would hold a party for just himself and the young man.  
There was always gifts and games, and even the servants got to join in on the fun. They were the few happy memories he had of his old life.  
As Chesta walked home, he wondered if the others did things like that on the solstices.  
Sadly when he got home, he noted that everyone was going about as usual.  
Guimel had been the one to notice Chesta sulking most of the day. “What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing.” Chesta sighed, telling the other he was just tired when Guimel kept asking.  
As Chesta laid in his bed that night, he thought back on all the parties and fun again. That’s it! He made up his mind, he was going to throw a winter solstice party for everyone.  
He barely slept that night as he planed everything out.  
The next few days everyone was slightly confused by Chesta sneaking off on his own and him trying to hide everything from them. He had almost gotten caught by Lord Dilandau, but was surprised when Miguel came to his aid.  
Getting them all gifts was the hardest part, having not really known them for long, it made it hard to know what they liked.  
So instead Chesta decided to make them each a small gift, which he stayed up every night until the winter solstice working on them.  
The night of the winter solstice, Chesta stayed home, calming he wasn’t feeling well. Once he was sure the others were gone, Chesta set to work on decorating the place.  
Ohk, they weren’t the luxurious decorations that his old lord had, but they were the best he could do.  
That morning Chesta had also spent the rest of his allowance on sweets for them to all enjoy.  
The others had came back just as he was placing the last gift on the table.  
“What the hell.” Lord Dilandau didn’t sound too thrilled.  
Chesta heard the others murmuring as he went to greet them.  
“Ha...Happy Solstice.” Chesta smiled slightly, unsure how everyone would take it.  
Lord Dilandau looked confused. “What?”  
Chesta looked down, feeling himself deflate some. So they didn’t like it.  
“It’s a winter solstice party.” Miguel explained.   
Chesta looked up slightly, shocked that he had known. He watched as the others explained the best they could to Lord Dilandau what was going on.  
Once everything was sorted, the others had gone to change. Chesta nervously waited for them in the kitchen.  
Dalet was surprisingly the first one down, and had suddenly just started making something.  
“U...um...Da...Dalet?”  
“You can’t just eat sweets you know.” Was the answer he got.  
Chesta sat and watched as everyone came into the kitchen. Miguel and Ryoun joining Dalet in cooking up some food.  
Gatti had vanished and returned with a couple of bottles of wine.  
Lord Dilandau sat next to Chesta as everyone busied themselves. “So you’re suppose to throw parties on this winter solstice thing?”  
Chesta nodded slightly “Yes...ah...well...um...I’m not really sure...” he fumbled “My old lord would throw parties on every solstice...” He winced slightly as Lord Dilandau growled at the mention of his old lord.  
Soon they had a feast, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Chesta smiled and laughed along with everyone.  
Guimel poked at the gifts that were still sitting on the end of the table. “What are these?”  
“Ah!” Chesta quickly stood “I forgot!” He scrambled over to the gifts and gathered them all up. “Um...I...um...these are your gifts...” Chesta felt his face heat up as he began handing them out. “So...sorry if they aren’t very good...”  
“Can we open them?” Gatti asked as he turned his over, looking at the plan paper it was wrapped with.  
“Y...yes...” Chesta chewed his lip as he watched everyone carefully open their gift. They all seemed confused by it.  
Gatti laughed, smiling as he held his up “You made us good luck charms!”  
Chesta blushed again and nodded.  
“You made this?” Ryoun looked his over.   
Chesta nodded again “O...one of the servants had shown me how...I wanted to...” Chesta quickly shook his head.   
Lord Dilandau stood and grabbed a bottle of wine before leaving the kitchen.  
Chesta was reassured that Lord Dilandau wasn’t upset, it was just something new for him.  
The party had finally died off well into the night. Though everyone else had finally gone to bed, Chesta had stayed up, sitting quietly in the kitchen.  
He jumped as he heard Lord Dilandau walk it. “Ah! Lord..” he was silenced as the other held up his hand.  
“What were you going to say at dinner?”  
“No...nothing...” Chesta tensed as Lord Dilandau sat down next to him.  
“You said that you’re suppose to hold a party every solstice? There are others?”  
Chesta looked up, did Lord Dilandau not know? “Yes...there’s one each time the seasons change, so one for the winter, today, one for spring, summer and the fall.” He explained.  
Lord Dilandau nodded, seeming to be lost in thought. After a few moments of silence he stood. “Good, I look forward to a party each time. Though next time don’t go sneaking around again.”  
Chesta smiled “Yes sir.”


End file.
